The Second Life
by The Dark Lord's Keepers
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a missing-nin, Naruto comitted suicide. When visiting Naruto's grave, the last Uchiha is finally cornered, in his last moments he accidently creates a new jutsu, and wakes up six years old, with a familiar blonde still alive.
1. Prolog What Just Happened?

**Warnings**: This story will be **SLASH **(Yaoi, boyxboy, Gay love ect.) If this isn't your cup of tea, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if I screw up horribly. I will not be going into graphic detail, but there will be some intercourse happening at some point. This story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum.

**FLAMERS:** If I get flamed, I will burst into tears, whereupon my less polite personality will surface and make scathing comments with enough acid to peel the paint from the walls, especially if you don't have a point. If you're going to flame, have a point, or Ki-kao will happily point out your stupidity, probably in a way that will humiliate you in front of numerous witnesses.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or its associated characters. I don't even own the vast majority of the plot. I just own the muse that likes to torment me, and Hitomi and Hikaru.

The Second Life

By

Gwen Star

A cloak fluttered in the breeze, the red clouds a stark contrast on the black material. Dark eyes gazed down at the village below, regret and pain seemingly permanently reflected from their black depths. He sensed a Jonin land behind him, a man he'd know for a long time. "Kakashi." He greeted quietly. The Copy-nin was wary, "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

Sasuke's lips quirked minutely, "You have questions." He stated, rather than asked and Kakashi sighed, "Why are you here, Sasuke?" Sasuke tilted his head, still not bothering to face Kakashi, "Home is where the heart is." He murmured, "He took my heart to the grave with him, Kakashi… where is he?" Kakashi knew who he was talking about, "The villagers wouldn't allow him to be buried within Konoha." Sasuke snorted, "Fools."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, "At the foot of the falls, the small clearing. It's small." Sasuke nodded, "Goodbye, Kakashi." "Sasuke!" the Uchiha paused, "Sakura misses you." Sasuke closed his eyes against the pain, "I'm sorry." And then he was gone. Kakashi bowed his head, "Goodbye Sasuke, may you find some measure of peace."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

The headstone was small, almost blending into the scenery. Sasuke smiled softly, "Hey Dobe." He imagined he heard a cry of 'Teme!' in answer. "It's been awhile. I told you I'd be back." He knelt, laying his heavy wooden staff in the grass, "You didn't wait for me. I thought you knew…" he smiled sadly and lay on his side, fingers gently caressing the name carved into the stone, "I'll be finding you soon you know. You took something of mine when you left, and I can't live without it."

He sat up, sensing the hunters closing in on him. He stood, smiling sadly as he picked up his staff, "Be seeing you Dobe." As he ran through the hand seals for a transportation Jutsu a kunai glanced off his wrist armor, causing him to stumble through the last few seals. He released the technique; not realizing that he'd accidently added a few seals. His world went black.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

He woke up to an annoying ringing sound. Opening his eyes blearily he sent a death glare at the alarm clock. Two things hit him at once.

A) He didn't own an alarm clock anymore and

B) His body felt strange.

He realized he was in his room at the compound, and his mirror reflected his younger face back at him. "Ah, Fuck."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Gwen: Holy Purple Monkey's on Pink Bananas! It's another story! Someone catch me, I think I'm gonna faint!

Ki-kao: * watches her as she falls right past him to hit the floor* It's at times like this that I question your intelligence.

Gwen: Ow… You were supposed to catch me!

Ki-kao: You really expected me to?

Gwen: Well… no, not really…

Ki-kao: Good. How did you graduate school again?

Gwen: Meh, because I can string together big, complicated words in a way that made sense.

Ki-kao: Right…. You, yes you, staring at the computer screen in an over caffeinated haze, review, now. Save me from having to deal with her or I'll haunt you after she kills me, and make your life a living hell.


	2. Ch1 Flashlights and Creepy Music

**Warnings**: This story will be **SLASH **(Yaoi, boyxboy, Gay love etc.) If this isn't your cup of tea, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if I screw up horribly. I will not be going into graphic detail, but there will be some intercourse happening at some point. This story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum.

**FLAMERS:** If I get flamed, I will cry, and then set Ki-kao on you…which I've been told is the worst form of torture ever to be found. In fact, here he is now with a few words for potential flamers!

Ki-kao: Ah Hell. She found me… well, I like Flames, they're spicy. I don't like bigoted idiots who don't realize that they're said idiots. If you suffer from this particular ailment, I'll be sure to point it out to you, it's the least I can do. The last chapter was put up in a hurry, so flame that all you want and I'll think about pretending to care. My pass time is thinking up new ways to commit homicide, so take that into account before you decide to incur my wrath. I might just invent a whole new way to die, just for you. Ja!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or its associated characters. I don't even own the vast majority of the plot. I just own the muse that likes to torment me, and Hitomi and Hikaru.

**The Second Life**

By

Gwen Star

He'd checked the calendar, realizing he had about a month to go before Itachi killed the clan. Strangely, his possessions had travel back with him, although he was too small to wear the clothing. He frowned, he could try to save his clan, but he'd already come to terms with the fact that they were gone, and now that he looked for it, he saw the corruption and deceit running rampant.

Then a thought hit him. A thought that had his heart filling with hope. Naruto was still alive. Then and there Sasuke figured out his goal for this second life: Support and Protect Uzumaki Naruto.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

He saw the blonde on the swing, the other children unconsciously avoiding him, as he carefully approached, he was very aware of the wary blue eyes following his every move. He tilted his head, studying the blonde, then nodded and sat with his back against the tree, carefully unwrapping his bento the Uchiha held out the extra pair of chopsticks, "Here Dobe." Naruto scowled, "Not a Dobe, Teme!" Sasuke's lips twitched slightly at the familiar response, "If you call me a bastard, I will can you an idiot. Truce?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke tilted his head, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Your name's Naruto, right?" Naruto blinked then grinned, "Yup, Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" Sasuke's eyes crinkled slightly in amusement, "Would you like to help me with my lunch? I always bring too much." Naruto blinked, "Eh… sure." He accepted the other pair of chopsticks and they had a comfortable time eating together. Once they were full Sasuke asked, "Naruto? Do you have a dream?" the blonde grinned, "I'm going to be Hokage!" Sasuke stared at him a moment, evaluating the blonde, "Why?" Naruto blinked, "Um… to be acknowledged, and because Hokage is the strongest in the village!" the darker boy mulled this over, "So you want to be strong?" Naruto nodded, and Sasuke pursed his lips, "Why?" Naruto stared at him a moment, then actually thought about why he wanted to be strong. "I want to be strong, because if I'm strong… I can protect people better!" Sasuke smiled softly, "Good. You will be a good Hokage." Naruto froze in astonishment, no one had ever told him he would be Hokage, even Iruka-sensei had never acknowledged him like Sasuke had just done. He felt oddly touched and honored by that… "Ne, Sasuke? What's your dream?" Sasuke tilted his head, "My dream?" he thought about it a moment, then answered, "To serve the greatest Hokage in history." He tilted his head, staring unflinchingly at the blonde, "My dream is to serve and protect you." Naruto was floored by the sheer honesty Sasuke radiated with that statement. The Uchiha really thought he would be the greatest Kage in history…Naruto made a promise to himself in that moment; he was going to make Sasuke proud and live up to the Uchiha's belief in him, no matter what.

'The future is bright.'

'Hai, Hokage-sama.'

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

They were inseparable after that. Where Naruto went, Sasuke followed. They trained themselves hard, but always in secret, never showing their abilities. Sasuke had forced them through chakra training, Naruto grasping the concept easily under the Uchiha's calm guidance. The Sharingan wielder deemed them ready for his plan within a few weeks of their first meeting. "So, what does this do again, Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke carefully set out ink and brushes, "It is a modified version of the ANBU binding seal. It binds the ANBU to the one holding the title of Hokage." The Uchiha calmly explained. "Unlike that seal, this one is permanently attached to two individuals, and cannot be transferred. This seal will allow us to feel one another's emotions, and converse silently; while still serving the intended purpose of allowing you to call for me should you need me." He didn't mention the fact that he had been the one to modify the seal, and had intended to bind himself to the Naruto of the future. If only to show the blonde how he really felt. Unfortunately, fate apparently liked to screw with him. "Oh, cool!" Naruto said, grinning like a loon. Sasuke had the blonde lay down in front of him on his stomach and carefully used the brush to draw the intricate seal on the back of Naruto's shoulder, the standard area for the Hokage to have the seal placed. Once finished they switched places, and Sasuke lay on his back, holding the waistband of his shorts out of the way as Naruto painstakingly copied the seal from the scroll and onto the Uchiha's hipbone. Once done they slowly fed Chakra to the seals, gasping as they burned for a moment, then blinking at the now permanent mark. Sasuke felt a thrill of joy from the blonde and let satisfaction run across their new bond. Naruto grinned, "That's you!" Sasuke nodded, mentally murmuring an affectionate, 'Dobe.' Naruto blinked, 'Sasuke-Teme?' Sasuke smirked, "Yes, Dobe?" Naruto's eyes narrowed, though Sasuke could feel happiness from the blonde, "I'm not a Dobe, Teme!"

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Sasuke told Naruto everything about his past and they planned how they were going to handle the situation. As they were training one day Naruto asked, "Sasuke-Teme? Do you know why the village doesn't like me?" Sasuke could _feel_ Naruto's anxiety through the bond and sent feelings of comfort, "Yes. Would you like me to tell you or would you like to wait?" Naruto thought about it a moment, then shook his head, "I'll wait. If I really don't know, I won't have to pretend to be surprised." Sasuke nodded, "It will not be easy to understand, Naruto, but I believe you are you, and I will follow my Hokage anywhere." Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sasuke. I'm glad you came back."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

The massacre occurred as it had before, only Naruto was there afterwards to keep him from sinking into depression. At least he got the satisfaction of knowing Itachi was put out by his reaction, or lack thereof.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

They agreed on acting like they'd never met at the academy, and Naruto volunteered to pretend to be a failure. Sasuke still had to tone down his abilities phenomenally, but that was their plan.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

The day of the exam Naruto hopped onto Sasuke's desk to glare at him for 'stealing' Sakura. They had a silent conversation in the split second between Shikamaru bumping Naruto and their lips meeting.

'Shit!' Naruto cursed. 'It happened last time, so just fall.' Sasuke murmured softly.' 'But-!' Sasuke cut him off, 'Do you honestly think I mind?' '…do you?' Sasuke sent reassurance and affection, 'I would do anything for you Hokage-sama, and I would do it happily.' Then feeling mischievous he added, 'Besides, you taste good.' Lips met and Naruto blushed, both boys pulling away and gagging theatrically. 'Teme.' 'Dobe.' '…You taste good too.' A light dusting of pink settled across Sasuke's nose. 'Thanks.'

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Sasuke was hidden nearby when Naruto faced off with Mizuki. Shock ran rampant through the blonde when he learned of the fox, and the Uchiha sent comfort and affection in response, 'I'm here Hokage-sama.' Naruto's trembling eased a bit and he took off, Sasuke a flitting shadow beside him. They stopped behind a tree, and witnessed the two Chunins' conversation. 'I can't let him hurt Iruka-sensei!' Naruto cried mentally, 'Then don't. Use Kage Bushin.' Naruto grinned 'Hai Captain-san.' Naruto defended Iruka and created Kage Bushin. Mizuki threw random kunai and Sasuke deflected them from the trees. Once Mizuki was beaten unconsious Iruka glanced around, "I know you're there." Naruto looked up as Sasuke landed directly in front of him in a kneeling position. "Dobe." 'Hokage-sama.' "Teme." 'Captain-san.' Sasuke smirked, 'Mission accomplished.' Naruto glared, 'Hai.' Iruka cleared his throat before they could get into one of their infamous fights, "um… how long?" Sasuke raised a brow, "Followed Naruto from the village." Iruka winced, "You heard?" "Hai." Iruka cursed, "Sasuke, you can't tell anyone! The law…" Sasuke stood from his position, "I wouldn't even without the law… it is not my secret to tell." Then he glanced at Naruto, "Dobe." 'I'll follow at a discreet distance.' Then he disappeared into the forest to an echoing shout of, "Teme!" 'Hai Captain-san, I will call you if needed.' Iruka stared after Sasuke a moment, thinking, 'Weird kid.' Then smiled, "Hey Naruto. Come here a second."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Kakashi gazed around the Uchiha compound and slipped into Sasuke's room. It was covered in dust. Giving him the impression that the Uchiha didn't live here, or hadn't in quite a while. He frowned and made a note to find out where the boy actually lived. Then he darted across town to Naruto's apartment. Two futons made him raise a brow. Someone was living with the blonde? That was interesting. Padding through the apartment he grew more concerned, there were no telltale signs of ninja gear. That left two options, said gear was hidden, or Naruto didn't live here. He almost walked past it. Only his sensitive nose caught a faint whiff of metal and cleaning oil. The door was camouflaged to look like a bookshelf. He carefully opened it and his visible eye widened, it was an armory! Kunai, swords, shuruken, knives, sebon, staves, maces, scrolls, powders, liquids, exploding tags, razor edged fans, night vision goggles, bows, arrows, spears, daggers, hooks, whips, hell there were even jars of razor dust! He gulped; he did NOT want anything in this room used on him. Carefully creeping through the room he found more scrolls in trunks and on shelves and frowned, there were more tecniques here than in the entire village. He ran across a sealed trunk and blinked at the Uchiha crest on it. What was something of Sasuke's doing in Naruto's apartment? He carefully felt around the edges and tried to open it. Every trap in the room went off. His eye went wide as he dodged sebon and kunai, jumped over a tripwire, rolled away from poisoned darts, ducked flames, and fled the room. It sealed itself shut and he panted heavily, that was set up by a GENIN?! He'd barely made it out intact! Then he chuckled, maybe Naruto wasn't such a failure after all. He sobered, but that begged the question, why did he pretend to be an idiot? And who did he learn from?

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

"Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." 'Yes! So do we have to continue this act?' Naruto asked. 'Well, we can't suddenly be ANBU level or above, but you don't have to act the failure anymore and we won't have to hide our friendship.' Naruto grinned, "Ne, Ne, Sasuke? Who do you think's gonna be our sensei?" Sasuke raised a brow, "A perverted idiot." Sakura blinked looking back and forth between the two, "Did I miss something?" Naruto grinned, "Nothing nobody else missed." Sasuke smirked in answer. Naruto hopped up and set up his 'eraser trap' prank. Sasuke mentally sent an echo of maniacal, evil chuckling and the blonde had to snigger, 'You need a flashlight and creepy music.' Sasuke snorted, choking back a laugh and Sakura stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head. Then the door slid open and chalk dust flew. Naruto collapsed into laughter, Sakura apologized profusely, and Sasuke viciously beat back his laughter forcing it to submit back into its little padlocked box, causing his lips to twitch sporadically. Kakashi stared at them a moment, then said, "My first impression… I hate you."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Up on the roof Kakashi pointed, "Pinky, you go first." Sakura twitched at the name, and then smiled sweetly, "Could you show us how to do it sensei? As an example?" Kakashi nodded, "I suppose… Hatake Kakashi, my likes…meh. My dislikes…eh. My hobbies, I don't feel like sharing. Your turn." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Haruno Sakura, my likes…" she glanced at Sasuke and blushed, "My dislikes, Ino-pig! And Naruto! My goals…" she glanced at Sasuke and squealed. Kakashi sighed, "Blondie?" Naruto grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, and Sasuke-Teme I guess. I dislike the three minutes it takes ramen to cook, and not being taken seriously! My hobbies are collecting all the different types of ramen and training! My goals are to become Hokage and other stuff I don't feel like sharing." Kakashi gazed at him a moment, interesting. "Gothy." Sasuke resisted twitching, he was not 'Gothy' damn it, he was just quiet, "Uchiha Sasuke. I like blondes, I dislike fan girls, and my goals are to protect the greatest Hokage in history and other stuff I don't feel like sharing." Here he threw an amused glance at Naruto who grinned. Interesting. "Meet at training ground seven tomorrow and don't eat breakfast." Once he was gone Sasuke glanced at Naruto and raised a brow, "Ramen?" Naruto's eyes lit, "You paying?" Sasuke smirked; "Don't I always?" then they were gone. Sakura pouted, "I missed something."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto landed next to Sakura. She stared at Naruto, never having seen him in anything that was less than half orange. There was still orange, just not nearly as much as there had been. It reminded her of an ANBU outfit. The long gloves lacked the arm guards, but there were stripes of orange where the straps would be. The white armored vest was black, with orange arm straps and the thick hem along the bottom was orange as well. Sasuke's outfit mirrored the blondes, except where Naruto's was orange, his was dark red. Naruto held out a wrapped sandwich, "Eat it, you'll need it later." Sakura blinked, "But…Kakashi-sensei said-" Sasuke cut her off, "Eat it." She sighed and unwrapped the sandwich, blinking in surprise when she discovered it was her favorite. "How did you…?" Sasuke raised a brow, "We pay attention." Naruto grinned, "Yeah, and don't worry, I won't be pestering you for dates and stuff anymore, I figured you're more like a sister than a girlfriend." Sakura blinked, "T-Thanks Naruto." Sasuke sighed, "Since you're my teammate, and you'll figure it out eventually, I should let you know that I don't like girls." Sakura froze, halfway through a sandwich. Naruto blinked, "Yesterday you said you liked blonde's though…" Sasuke glanced at Naruto and raised an amused brow, "You're not that dense, Dobe." Naruto flushed, "T-Teme!" he pouted as Sasuke slung an arm around his shoulders and drew him close against his side. 'I like _you_ Naruto. I always have.' Naruto relaxed in his hold and grumbled, "Fine." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto's heart fluttered at the sound. Sakura sighed, "Damn, well, at least you two look good together." Naruto grinned, "Thanks, Sakura."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

During their test Kakashi noticed that Naruto was better than all the reports said… a lot better. In fact, he and Sasuke were on equal footing. Sasuke was the first to manage to get a bell, which he promptly handed off to Sakura, stating, "You need it more than Naruto or I." Naruto chuckled, "Besides, you're too thin to survive long without food; you can't afford to miss a meal." Naruto was the second to get a bell before their time was up and he handed it off to Sasuke with a, "I'll survive longer than you without food." The blonde was the one who ended up tied to the log and Sasuke had to wonder at the irony as he stood and held out a strip of beef, " Open." the blonde grinned and accepted the offered food, " thanks, Sasuke." Sakura chuckled and murmured, "You can have my rice if you'd like it." Naruto chuckled, " I'd hug you, but I'm a little tied up right now." She sniggered, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" he grinned sheepishly while Sasuke raised an amused brow.

"YOU_** THREE**_-!" Kakashi yelled ominously, "_Pass_!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'So that's where my flashlight and creepy music went.' Naruto twitched, then snorted, and sniggered, before bursting into helpless laughter. Sasuke smiled slightly, it was a good day.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Gwen: Hi! Our Internet died! But we managed to use Tallia's Wi-Fi for a couple of hours tonight!

Ki-kao: Whether she'll kill you for doing so is still up for debate…

Gwen: For those of you who reviewed the first chapter/prolog: Thank You so much! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside to read them.

Ki-kao: Oh God, kill me now. The saaaap!

Gwen: shut up Ki-kao. So here's the second chapter, and lookit! It's longer! O.O

Ki-kao: *shudders* I hate it when you try to be cute… you, with the stupid haircut, review, now, and I might spare you a horrible death threat. If not, I have an entire journal full I've been meaning to use.


End file.
